zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs (MM)
There are 10 songs you can learn in Majora's Mask. The bottom row ones are the ones you're supposed to need to enter a dungeon and the Oath to Order. For each gossip stone in any area other than a grotto with 4 gossip stones, that gossip stone will release something only the first time you play any of these songs since you last loaded the area: Song of Healing, Epona's Song, and Song of Storms. If you play the Song of Storms, it will release a big fairy which restores all your health and magic. If you play the Song of Healing or Epona's Song, it will release a regular fairy. Big fairies can't be captured in a bottle. In a grotto with 4 gossip stones, you can only get something from one of the gossip stones after you enter it and before you leave it. Some of the bottom row songs can also be used to get a heart piece from one of the 4 grottos that has 4 gossip stones. Top row songs Song of Time Playing the Song of Time lets you go back in time to the dawn of the first day while making you lose some of the stuff you did. Playing the Song of Double Time and Song of Inverted Time only works when you know the Song of Time. Song of Healing The Song of Healing lets you heal yourself, Darmani, Mikau, Kamaro, Pamela's father. You get a mask from each of those characters you heal. You can also fix broken signs with that song. Song of Soaring The Song of Soaring normally lets you warp to an owl statue. If you play in in a dungeon or Sakon's hideout, you will instead be warped to the entrance. If you're in any part of Woodfall Temple other than the back room, it will take you to the front entrance but if you're in the back room, it will take you to the back entrance. Epona's Song Epona's song makes Epona come to you in certain areas. Also, if you play Epona's Song in front of a cow in an area where you can't call Epona and you have an empty normal bottle, you will get a bottle refill of Milk.http://www.jaytheham.com/zcw/Majora%27s_Mask_Miscellaneous_Glitches_-_Milk_Refill Song of Storms The Song of Storms can be used in the Spring Water cave to make the music box house run and make it so that you can enter through its door when Pamela is far enough away from it. It can also be used to water magic beans. Bottom row songs Sonata of Awakening Playing the Sonata of Awakening on the platform in from of the Woodfall owl statue in deku form summons Woodfall Temple. It can also be used in any form to awaken Captain Keeta and the sleeping deku scrub in the Swamp Spider House. Goron Lullaby Playing the Goron Lullaby in the area with the Snowhead owl statue in goron form makes goron who's blowing all that wind fall asleep and stop blowing it. It can also be used in goron form to make the gorons in Goron Shrine fall asleep. The Goron elder who teaches you the Lullaby Intro is nowhere to be found in the spring but in the winter, he is frozen and inside a different snowball each day. He will only teach you the Lullaby Intro if you have already talked to the baby goron. The only way to learn the Goron Lullaby is to play the Lullaby Intro in front of the baby goron. New Wave Bossa Nova Playing the New Wave Bossa Nova in zora form near Lulu summons the a turtle that will take you to Great Bay Temple if you go onto its back after you summon it. Elegy of emptiness If you play the Elegy of Emptiness, a shell of your body will form where you are if you do it in Ikana and nothing will happen if you do it outside of Ikana. If a shell of the form you're in already exists when you play the Elegy of Emptiness, that shell will disappear and another one will appear where you are. All shells of you disappear when you leave the area. Oath to Order Since the first of the 2 cutscenes after each dungeon goes by whether it's the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th dungeon you beat, you learn the Oath to Order in the first of the 2 cutscenes after which ever dungeon you beat first. If you play the Oath to Order after entering Clock Tower, you will only get taken to the moon if you have all the remains.